


sunset

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need an everlasting life, I just want to live my life the fullest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy reading :)  
> i've also made the poster, you can see it [here](http://amarielgallery.tumblr.com/post/110519025531/sunset-mats-benni-calls-the-vampires-name) ^.~

Mats can feel his end is coming closer. He laughs ironically. He, the Great Duke of the Vampire has to end his life in a pathetic way - in the hand of a little man who barely could handle a sphere that well. When the attack comes, Mats has predicted it, he knows where and when the attack will come, but he decides not to dodge it. Clearly the confusion is shown on the attackers. Mats chuckles when he sees that. Perhaps the attacker doesn’t expect for Mats to receive the blow just like that.

“Why?” the little man asks, Julian if Mats not mistaken. It’s the name of the person who’s going to kill him, taking him from all his royalties and powers. “Why don’t you avoid it?!” The man shouts again making Mats groans in annoyance.

“Help me, will you?” asks Mats. He chokes on his blood, grabs to his cloaks tighter than ever. “I won’t be a threat to you no more, just grant my little request.”

After a moment of hesitation, Julian – let’s call him Julian for now because Mats is tired to call him a little man – nods and moves to support Mats. With all his last energy Mats explains to Julian where the Great Duke want to go, leading Julian to the Duke’s own chamber. Julian knows the chamber, no one is allowed to get inside unless necessary. So, why now? Why does it matter?

Mats walks away from Julian to the front door, pushes the heavy door with all his efforts. Julian has to admit that albeit Mats is weak due to his attack earlier, the vampire could still be considered a threat, all with the scene he has witnessed just now.

Julian follows behind Mats. Nothing is inside the chamber room except for two coffins, laid inside. Mats walks to one of the coffins. Nothing is special about the coffins, just the regular black and white coffins where you could find in a vampire house. What inside the coffin is another matter. Julian gasps at what he sees in the coffin where Mats is sitting next to.

An old man possible around 50ish or something is in there. Julian could not really make the face what with the wrinkles and the lack of hair, but he could see how Mats’ eyes look at the old man. Sincere. Gentle. _Love_.

Julian gulps. Is it possible that a vampire like him, a blood sucker to fall in love, with a human being after all?

“His name is Benedikt Höwedes.” Mats’ voice breaks the silence between them. The vampire is caressing the older man’s – Benedikt’s – forehead gently. “He’s always afraid with his appearance.” Mats coughs blood. “Even though I’ve always told him that I don’t care how he looks like. I’ve always asked him to be _mine_ , always.”

Noticing that perhaps Mats is waiting for his response, Julian asks carefully. “Then why don’t you?”

Mats closes his eyes, his mind goes to the memories of the past, something he will never forget. Because the memories are what make him who he is right now, he will not trade it for anything, no matter what.

.

.

They are watching the sunset together, on the roof. Mats has brought Benedikt – Benni for short – there. Benni sometimes teases Mats that the vampire has to be careful with the sunlight but Mats just shrugs it off, telling that sun does nothing except giving him a headache.

Benni is leaning his back on Mats’ chest, all warm (surprisingly the vampire’s temperature is not as cold as people tend to believe) and so perfect, adding a beautiful view of the sunset in front of them. Nothing could be better than this moment.

“Benni,” Mats’ voice suddenly finds to Benni’s ears.

“Hmm?” Benni mumbles, closing his eyes, enjoying the Mats’ touch on his hands.

“Why don’t you want me to change you?” Mats asks again. They both have lost counted how many times that question is being asked.

“So I’ll be a blood sucker like you?” Benni chuckles. He’s the only one who could answer like that to Mats. If it’s anyone, that person will only remain name. “No, Mats,” Benni answers softly, looking straight to Mats’ eyes.

“We don’t have to drink blood from the human if you’re afraid and you know we can still walk under the sun.” Mats explains.

Benni shakes his head. “Not that silly.” Mats raises his eyebrows because clearly he doesn’t get the answer. Benni always says that he doesn’t want to be a vampire just because. Mats is determined to know the answer. “Mats,” Benni calls the vampire’s name softly, caressing the cheeks. “I don’t want an everlasting life, I don’t need that.”

“You don’t want to be with me?” interrupts Mats.

“No, I want to be with you, but not like that. I don’t want to cast away my humanity, I want to live the fullest and I am doing that by being with you.”

“We can have more life if you change.”

Benni chuckles. “ I can’t explain it to you, Mats, I don’t know what _this_ is called. I just know that, I want to savor my life, enjoying the most of it. Sure, I can have more of those if I change.” Mats nods. “But that’s never what I want, I love this moment of us, do you not?”

“Of course I love our moments together, Benni, you know that.”

“Then that’s enough for me.” None is spoken afterwards when Benni circles his hands around Mats’ body. Perhaps Mats will never know what Benni means.

.

.

At least until now. Mats smiles at Benni’s wrinkled face. “I think I get it now, Benni. Human’s life is short, therefore they are trying to give their best out of it. Sharing our lives together, our times, our memories. All of those are more important than the everlasting life.” Mats whispers to Benni’s ears. He kisses the forehead of the older man’s corpse.

“I’ll meet you soon,” Once again he whispers.

Julian is standing close to them but he gives the vampire some privacy that the latter needs. After finished with whatever business Mats has with Benni, the vampire walks to the empty coffin, lying there. “Do it,” Mats whispers, closes his eyes, preparing for the last stab into his heart by Julian.

He could see it, the light that he has been looking for.

What he knows next is that only the light consumes him. Death has never scared him, besides he’s too bored already. Without Benni, without the person he loves, nothing is worth it, not even the immortality he has.

.

.

_“I’m back.”_

_“Welcome, Mats.”_

_“I miss you.”_

_“I miss you too.”_

.

.


End file.
